


Snug Life

by huntressofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, Jess and Sam aren't really in this, M/M, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, but they're there, teen, teen!Jess, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressofdreams/pseuds/huntressofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel moves to a new town, the large high school is a bit intimidating . . . Until he meets Dean Winchester. And guess who lives next door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Tumblr user mishacanyounot

It was Castiel's first day at the high school As a junior, he had been in a high school before, but never one this big. Each class seemed to have at least 30 kids in it, not all of which were in the same grade. He and his family had moved here not long after the school year started, but everyone had already settled into their own cliques. Finiding his way into one seemed to be the hardest thing Castiel had ever done.  
  
The cafeteria seemed like a nightmare when Cas walked in. After he got his lunch, Cas tried to find an empty table. He was unsuccessful, but did manage to see a familiar face.  
  
"Hey, Sam," he said to the sophmore in his English lit. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Sam looked up and smiled kindly at the boy. "Not at all," he said, moving his bag. Another boy at the table cleared his throat. "Right," Sam exclaimed, and motioned to the boy. "This is my brother, Dean, and my girlfriend, Jess."  
  
Cas nodded a welcoming to the blonde girl, but his attention was drawn to Dean. His short hair was spiked up and his bright green eyes never left Cas. His cheekbones were pronounced, but not too high. He had a square jaw that accentuated his pale lips. Even sitting down he was clearly tall, but not nearly as much so as his brother.  
  
"Hey, he said. Castiel wanted to melt.  
  
"Hello." It took Cas a moment to realize he was still standing. He plopped down in the seat. As he sat, he realized he was now next to Dean.  
  
Sam started talking about something - Cas barely heard him. His attention barely left the boy on his right, only breaking away to stuff some food in his mouth.  
  
Several minutes passed of this with Cas hearing next to nothing. It was a while before something finally pierced through that veil. "So, Cas, you just moved here, right?" Jess asked. "Where do you live?"  
  
Cas eventually turned away from staring into Dean's eyes - he was trying to decide on a name for the green shade - and rattled off an address. Sam smiled and started to say something.  
  
"Looks like we're neighbors," Dean interrupted.  
  
Cas smiled inwardly. He lived next to this beautiful boy. The thought pleased him so much that his face split in a grin.  
  
Dean started laughing. He turned his head away and the giggles subsided. When he turned back, he laughed even harder. Castiel's grin turned into a confused frown.  
  
"Glad to see you're happy about that!" he said. The words had some sarcasm dripping from them.  
  
Cas, slightly hurt, turned back to his lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Castiel. Calculus, phys ed, and physics passed slowly, yet faster than a roller coaster ride in Disney World. It felt to Cas that he had closed his eyes and walked through his day, and didn't open them until he was on his bed.  
  
Cas just laid there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Eventually he crawled up and pulled out a book. It was the old-time classic,  _Dr._   _Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. He had just reached the chapter where Hyde found the lab, and he could not put it down.  
  
A  _tap, tap, tap_  startled him, waking him up. The book, that had landed on Cas's chest, fell to the ground. Glancing around, his eyes landed on the clock. It was a little after seven.  
  
Cas tried remebering what woke him. Before he could, there was another tap. The sound drew his eyes to the window, where a shape was waiting. He jumped back, and ended up knocking his head into the headboard of the bed. This created a laugh, again coming from the window.  
  
After he heard that, Cas realized the shape was a person. he got up and opened the window. In crawled Dean Winchester.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cas exclaimed.  
  
Dean chuffed what sounded like a laugh. "What, not even a hello?"  
  
"Hello," he echoed. "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
"I thought I gave you the wrong impression today," he said. He hesitated, but in a moment, Dean had wrapped his arms around Castiel.  
  
Castiel, shocked, froze. He had been wanting to hug, to touch, to hold Dean since he first laid eyes on him. But Dean had surprised him from moving.  
  
Dean pulled back. He looked hurt, but it disappeared so quick, Cas thought he might've imagined it. "I guess I was wrong," Dean muttered, turning around. He started walking. Cas was still frozen.  
  
He wasn't when Dean started to climb out the window, though. Cas jumped forward and grabbed at Dean. He pulled his arm and twisted him around. In a second, they were hugging.  
  
Dean pulled back first. He twisted his face into a question, but Cas didn't give him the time to ask it. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him to the bed. He sat down, tucking his feet under him. Dean was amazed at how forward Cas was being. He sat down next to Cas, who pushed him down. Cas's gentle hand guided Dean onto his back. Instead of removing his hand, Cas laid down next to him. He rested his head on Dean's chest, and they lay together for hours.


End file.
